


your friend

by dottie tumblr drabbles (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush at First Sight, Galas, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, POV Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie%20tumblr%20drabbles
Summary: DBAKEIRO ASKED:You still want roydick prompts? Thanks for the hammock one by the way, I really appreciate it. Anyways the 11. You didn’t tell me your friend was cute. I'm thinking like in a gala, Wally introduces them and Roy is like “Wally you didn’t tell me he is hot” Roy doesn’t know Dick is Robin just yet.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Donna Troy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	your friend

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I’m so glad you liked it! <3
> 
> I went with Donna instead, hope that’s okay!! I just wasn’t sure why Wally would be at a gala. Also I picture them being probably like 11-13 here, definitely an AU but they are still superheroes!

The first time Roy sees Dick Grayson in real life, it’s at a gala for rich people. They’re across the room from each other, and Roy is just glancing around when Dick’s bright blue suit catches his eye. He frowns. Looks away. Looks back. Looks away again.

“Should I start calling you Owl Boy?” Donna whispers, raising an eyebrow. 

“Shut up,” Roy rebukes immediately, looking back again and almost getting caught.

“Oh, are you looking at Dickie?” She asks, peeking over. 

Roy stares at her, definitely not looking in any direction Dick Grayson is in, and watches as she waves at the other boy. When she turns her attention back to him, he hisses, “ _That’s_ Dickie? Donna!”

“What? Didn’t I tell you he’s Dick Grayson?”

“No!” He’s way too loud, and Oliver glances over, giving him a questioning look. Roy waves him off impatiently. “You did not tell me that, no. You didn’t tell me your friend was cute, either.”

“Cute?” Donna scrunches up her face. “He’s not _cute_.”

“He’s the cutest boy I’ve ever seen,” Roy says solemnly. 

Eyes lighting up, Donna pokes him in the shoulder, the sleeve of her dress tickling his chin. “I dare you to go talk to him.”

“No!”

“Too late,” Donna says, smirking. Immediately, he’s sure he’s going to hate whatever she says next. “He’s coming this way.”

Oh god, he thinks. And turns to face his death by cute boy.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615063506488836096/p-you-still-want-roydick-prompts-thanks-for-the)
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! <3


End file.
